When You Say Nothing At All
by charmedpowerofsisters3
Summary: My favorite relationships to the song When You Say Nothing At All. Chapter 1 is Lost, Jack and Kate, Chapter 2 is Shannon and Syaid from Lost as well, and Chapter 3 is my alltime favorite couple Lupin and tonks form Harry Potter. Please read and review.


**Author's Note: Same song three couples, the story has three chapters, from different stories. Chapter 1 is Jack and Kate, chapter 2 is Shannon and Sayid and chapter 3 is my all time favorite couple, Tonks and Lupin. Reviews are much appreciated but even just reading it will make me happy inside. Otherwise I will have to perform the Imperious Curse on you and send you to a deserted island where you'll be bitten by a Medusa spider and then Jack and Kate will cry as they bury you alive. Just kidding but please read and review.**

Kate sat on the beach gazing out at the vast blue ocean that was her only barrier from the real world, where she knew that once she was returned to would go back exactly the way it was before she had been caught. She sighed and unconsciously moved her hand around in the white sand next to her. A brown curl fell in front of her face and she brushed it away absent mindedly. Suddenly without really realizing why she got up and moved farther down the beach so that the waves crashed against her feet and left them buried under sand. She'd been standing like this all too often lately just staring out at the blue water, hopelessly waiting to be rescued.

No! She mustn't think like that if she thought that they wouldn't be rescued then they never would be. She heard someone walking up behind her; she turned to find herself 3 feet from Jack. He didn't say anything but merely approached her cautiously. She turned back to the water and grinned to herself.

"I won't bit Jack." She said and he grinned and replied

"Oh, I know you won't you just looked distracted." She sighed and backed out of the waves so that she could sit on the sand. Jack sat next to her.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

"What are you doing over here Kate?" Jack questioned. She kept her eyes on the water and said

"Nothing much, thinking."

"About what?" Jack asked Kate turned to face him and she saw a hint of concern in his eyes.

"How long we'll be on this island." She responded looking back out to see, she seemed to be transfixed by it.

"I would like to have a response to that but…" Jack started but Kate cut him off stating simply

"You have no idea." Kate supplied.

"Yeah." He said and he too became distracted by the vast waters.__

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

"We will be rescued." Jack stated plainly. Kate understood that she wasn't being asked to respond so she simply turned her head from the water and looked at him with an expression that Jack couldn't quite comprehend. In that moment they exchanged a look that set something off between them it was as if a blazing fire had been set inside their hearts that made them understand that they'd do just about anything for each other. And they saw in each other eyes that they truly cared about each other.__

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all 

**Author's Note: So I know it wasn't fantastic but I just wanted to give you guys a little something to keep you entertained. Chapter 2 and 3 are as of now In Progress. Please review.**


End file.
